


Forget Me Not

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunk Elain, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Drunk!Elain and her shenanigans.I just needed some Elucien fluff.





	Forget Me Not

“I can’t believe you guys let her get drunk. I wasn’t even gone for that long!”

Lucien stared at his sister in-laws in disbelief but the two only gave him sly smiles.

“You were gone long enough and she’s such a lightweight. Do you have any idea how fun it is to watch her drunk?” Feyre said with a snort, taking a sip of her own drink.

Nesta watched Elain with a smirk. “She’s the one who said she could handle it and we shouldn’t worry about her so much.”

“She says that every time. And she’s wrong  _every single time_.” Lucien mumbled, watching his wife spin around on the bar stool and giggling loudly when her drink spilled over. The last time this happened, Elain had given everyone at Rita’s an unexpected strip show. The time before that, she wouldn’t stop sharing intimate details about their sex life to anyone and  _everyone_  who came anywhere near her. And then, she had tried to actually perform some moves. Lucien was  _very_ wary when it came to Elain drinking.

“Feyre! Feyre!” Elain called out with a hiccup, waving widely. “You should g-get chairs like this for the townhouse! Then w-we can spin around during meals!”

Her wide-eyed expression of delight had the three of them biting back grins.

“Sure, Elain. We can do that if you want.”

“Yeah, if you want us throwing up all over each other after every meal.” Nesta snorted and Lucien shook his head.

“I’m taking her home.”

“Good luck with that.” Feyre said with a laugh. “Because she’s going for another drink.”

True enough, Elain had leaned over to the bartender, giving him a better view of her cleavage than he needed and then sat back wiggling in the chair, completely off beat to the music playing in the background. Feyre gave him a pat on the shoulder before dragging Nesta back to their own mates, leaving him to deal with her sister.

Lucien paused for a moment, watching her with a soft smile as those big eyes of hers glanced all over the room before they finally fell on him. He gave her a bigger smile then, and watched with satisfaction as her whole face flushed.

Before he could walk over to her, Elain stumbled out of her seat, drink sloshing in hand. Lucien stood rooted to his spot as she walked over and sat in the bar seat next to him.

“Hi.”

Lucien raised a brow. “Hi.”

“Y-you’re hot.” she stuttered and he chuckled softly.

“Thank you.” he replied and slid into the seat next to hers, their knees touching. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

He watched her blush again and giggle. One of her fingers traced the rim of her glass as she bit her lip, squinting at him then hiccuping.

“I -- I feel like I know you.”

“I sure hope you do.”

“Like I’m...I’m drawn to you.”

“I sure hope you are.”

“I feel...like I want to get n-naked with you.”

Lucien choked back a laugh. “That is awfully straightforward of you, Elain.”

She giggled again then leaned forward, towards him. His eyes drifted to her exposed cleavage then back up to her face.

“Are you single?” she asked quietly and Lucien smiled amusingly.

“No.”

Elain immediately frowned and blinked at him confused. “But...you have someone?”

“I do.”

“Is she pretty?” Elain whispered and her lip started to tremble when Lucien nodded and answered,

“Oh, she’s breathtaking.”

“But you called  _me_  beautiful.” she protested and started to blink back tears. Lucien watched her and did his best to hold back his grin, his lips twitching.

“Yes, I did.”

“Is-is she your girlfriend?” she asked, her frown deepening as she sniffled.

“She’s my wife actually.”

“You’re  _married_?” Elain half-shrieked, her glass sloshing with her as she leaned back, away from him, a look of betrayal on her face. “B-but I felt a pull! I’m -- I --  want you!”

Lucien sat back and watched his wife with amused disbelief as she burst into tears, dramatically throwing herself down onto the bar counter and sobbing.

_Gods, she was such a ridiculously adorable drunk._

He laughed softly before leaning over and gently rubbing her back. “Elain, why are you crying?”

“Y-you have a wife.” came her muffled response followed by a sniffle.

“Elain, sweetheart. I need you to look at me.”

Slowly, his very drunk wife sat up and if Lucien could paint only one picture in his life, it would this moment -- with Elain looking beautifully disheveled crying over this nonsense. Just to have physical proof so that he could make fun of her forever over it.

“What?” she asked with a sniffle, wiping at a tear as she glared at him.

“I’m Lucien.” he said pointing to himself, then pointing to her. “And you, my dove, are my wife.”

This made her pause and she blinked at him. Elain tilted her head then gasped, pointing to herself.

“I’m your wife!”

“Yes.”

“Y-you’re my husband!”

“Yes.”

“ _We’re married_!” she shrieked, giggling giddily and Lucien burst out laughing.

“I’m really glad you’re not disappointed by this turn of events.”

She grinned at him then grabbed his face, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips before pulling away and he looked at her with a raised brow.

“D-do we live together?” she asked, her hands still cupping his face.

“Yes, in a very nice house.” he replied, leaning forward to give a less sloppy version of her kiss. “With lots of flowers.”

“Then we should g-go. I want to have sex with you.” Elain said promptly and shot out of her seat. Lucien caught her as she groaned and wobbled.

“Not so fast, wife.” he said with a chuckle, carefully picking her up and cradling her against his chest. “I don’t think you’ll be inclined to have sex when you’re too busy vomiting everywhere.”

“Hey.” she protested, probing his chest with her finger as they made their way out of the bar. “I - I can do both. Vomit first, sex after.”

Lucien laughed and winnowed the two of them into their townhouse. “You get so scandalous when drunk, my dove. What do I do with you?” he said, walking towards their bedroom and gently placing her down on the bed. Elain immediately wiggled in it and giggled.

“I’m your wife.” she whispered with a drunken smile and Lucien leaned down to give her a tender kiss, smiling widely, pushing loose strands of her hair away from her face.

“Yes, yes you are.”

“Forever?”

“Is that what you want?” he asked her with a chuckle and she nodded.

“Forever and ever.” Elain replied, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him. Lucien adjusted himself so that she rested her head on his chest wrapped his legs over hers, his hand running soothing circles on her back.

“Then forever and ever it is.” he said kissing the top of her head and she nuzzled deeper into him.

“Even when I vomit on you?” she whispered and Lucien laughed softly.

“Is it true love if you haven’t vomited on your significant other at least once?”

Elain laughed, pinching his back playfully. “Mmm, I love you husband.”

“I love you too, wife.”

The two slipped into silent content. Lucien would give her a peaceful morning to tend to the massive hangover she will definitely have, but the second she sobered up, he had a few activities in mind to make sure Elain  _never_  forget whose wife she was, sober and drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
